The True Story of Heromi Tatsuyoshi
by NaomiSpice
Summary: Heromi wants revenge for her dead parents killed by the Akatsuki. A new person comes into her life and changes her plans. Who? Read it to find out!


**The True Story of Heromi Tatsuyoshi**

**by: Heromi-Chan**

Since I've been young, I've been living with the third Hokage. My parents knew him well, and he took it upon himself to take care of me after my parents died on a mission dealing with the Akatsuki when I was 2. And of course, I was soon to be put on Asuma's team. After I was qualified to become a ninja, I promised myself that I would avenge my parents' deaths.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~High school in Konoha~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Heromi! Are you comming? I don't want to miss it!" Ino yelled.

"Yeah, I'm comming!"

There was a skill contest going on. Sasuke and his master, Kakashi, where the only ones left. everone else had been beaten. Heromi and Ino had no general intrest in the game other than the fact that Sasuke was playing. Ino had a huge crush on him. However, so did her rival in Medical ninjutsu, Sakura. Heromi didn't like Sasuke, and prefered more outgoing boys. Sasuke was really shy, and emo. But she went with Ino to make her feel like she cared. They had been friends since they were 4.

On the way to the match, Heromi noticed an unfamiliar face in the village. Whoever they were, they were speaking with Asuma and The Third Hokage. Maybe they were ann important person. Or just another traveler. Heromi wanted to know more, but she had places to go.

At the match, Sasuke was ahead by 24 ratings, and Kakashi was getting tired. Sasuke still had a lot of energy, and Ino was making point of it after every round.

"Wow! Look at him go! He's still not near getting tired, huh, Heromi? Well, that's my Sasuke!" She'd say.

The match ended and Kakashi won by a stroke of luck. He let out his occular jutsu and caught Sasuke off guard. Heromi and Ino headed home to their "clubhouse". It was a home that Asuma made for Heromi on her 13th birthday. It had two bedrooms, a bathroom, a living room, and a small kitchen. The two of them shared it, and wouldn't have it any other way.

"You know what? I think Kakashi cheated! He shouldn't be able to enter! He's a Jounin for crying out loud!"

"Yeah I agree. They should have grouped the contestants by rank." Heromi added

"Totally! Right? You actually understand me Heromi! I may have been telling you this for the past 11 years, but, you're the best friend any girl could have. You respect me and my values. I just wish I acted the same way to you."

"You do, you just don't realize it. I wouldn't change one thing about you. Someday, when I'm a jounin, I'll bring you with me to defeat the Akatsuki for good."

"Yeah? For real? Well, it sounds good to me."

Later that night when Heromi was out on the porch looking at the stars, she could not get her mind off the unfamilar face in the town. Tomorrow was the last day of the summer vacation. She had origionally planned to spend the day with her "boyfriends", as Ino called them, but that may have to wait. She just wanted to know who that person was.

"Tomorrow will be a short day. But I guess I'll have to make the best of it." she said to herself. Heromi walked inside and off to bed.

The next day before the sun came up, Heromi woke up to go speak with her 'father'. He had many things to do in the morning, so if she needed to ask him something, it needed to be before any of the other ninjas woke up and made their morning visit to see him. She walked quietly to his office, and opened the door.

"Father?"

"Yes, Heromi, dear, come in."

She enterd to see him at his desk, drinking coffee and reading some mail. Though he was not smoking, you could smell it in the air. Unlike Asuma, he only smoked when he was upset, or troubled by something. It often bothered her when she was around her godfather, he was always smoking.

"Um, I was at the match yesterday. And on my way there, I saw you speaking with Asuma and someone else."

"Yes, please continue."

"If it's not to bold to ask, I'd like to know who it was. It's not usually within my nature to be this curious over your casual buisness, but I couldn't sto thinking about it."

"Oh, that? That was a transfer student. From Iwagakure if I'm not mistaken. He'll be going to your academy tomorrow. Perhaps you could be his tour guide."

"Yes, sir. And I was also wondering, if there were any sightings of the Akatsuki lately."

"Yes, the puppet one was sighted between here and Sunagakure late last night. From what I heard, he was heading west. I know what you're going to ask, and quite frankly I dont' care my dear. But it's your life, and don't be a fool."

"Yes sir, thank you." Heromi was going to confront Sasori for the fifth time this year. Often she returned injured from poison, but Ino cured her. Other times, Sasori escaped, obviously in a hurry. She wanted to win this time. As she headed for the door, The Third interrupted her.

"I want you back in one peice, do you hear me young lady?" He put down his coffee to hear her response.

"Of course. And this time I won't come back empty-handed."

"Just remember that your over-confidence let you to distraction last time."

"Yes. It won't happen again." Heromi dashed out remembering that fight. The last time she faught Sasori, she continued to mock him, and he bacame agitated, but it gave her power. She overused this 'power' and he gave her a taste of her own medicine. Let's just say things didn't end so well for Heromi.

When she arrived at the checkpoint between Konoha and Sunagakure, Sasori was in his origional puppet form, heading west, just as her father told her. She took out a spell tag, and invisibly set it 4 feet from where he was standing.

"That should catch him off-gaurd." she thought.

Heromi leaped out from her hiding spot, and dashed in front of Sasori. He stopped, but was not startled by her appearence.

"Ha. I should have known you would show up today. I tried to keep my distance from your village, but good news spreads fast, i suppose. Now if you'll excuse me, I've got an important meeting to attend. And you of all people should understand that I hate to be waited on, and having to wait for others." his life-less face showed no emotion.

Without saying a word, Heromi slid her sword from its sheath and redied herself for his attack. Quickly glancing around, she spotted the location of her burried spell tag. Noticing she wa off-gaurd, Sasori ripped off his coat, reached behind him, and took out the Third Kazekage puppet.

"Thousand Hand Manipulation can squeeze one to death, you remamber don't you? I was so close, maybe I'll get the job done this time." Sasori activated the puppet and the thoudands of hands came at Heromi in one rush. She remembered it all right. Last time she walked away with several broken ribbs, and a broken arm. Not to mention she passed out from poison.

She lured the arms over the trap, careful not to step on it herself, and as one arm accidently buzzed the ground, the mass of limbs were glued together from the sap-realease in the spell tag. Sasori's face still showed no shock, but he was obviously not expecting it.

"Got him." she told herself

Sasori then did something Heromi never would have expected. He sliced off the root arm that fathered the other thousands which sprouted from it. Underneith was a 5ft chain saw, with poiso blades.

**TO BE CONTINUED!**


End file.
